ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
It Was Them
It Was Them is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Ben ordering some lunch at Burger Shack, while Khyber is spying on him with his telescope. When he is about to eat his food, Khyber's Dog attacks by transforming into Slamworm. Ben transforms into Diamondhead and fights Slamworm. As Slamworm is about to eat him, Diamondhead defeats Slamworm by stabbing the inside of his mouth with his diamond spear and it flees. Ben transforms back into human, and he sees that his lunch is spoiled. In Rook's truck, Ben remarks that Rook should have came to help him (even though Ben claims that he didn't need Rook's help) and that more aliens are attacking him nowadays. Then Ben suggests it might be Dr. Animo, so Ben and Rook check up Animo's prison at the Plumber Headquarters. Animo is missing there, but Ben finds a secret tunnel. Rook and Ben enter that tunnel where a giant fire breathing ant confronts them. Ben dials Swampfire but turns into Echo Echo instead but manages to surround the ant and uses his "Wall of Sound" technique. Just as another swarm of mutant ants were about to attack, they begin to leave as if someone was calling them. Ben and Rook follow the ants, which lead them to a skyscraper-sized anthill. Rook covers himself and Ben in ant goo so that the ants won't attack them (as the goo would make them smell like members of the colony). Inside the anthill, They confront Dr. Animo, who plans to activate his ray machine so that all ants on Earth will turn into mutant ants, all under his control, when Ben realizes that Animo wasn't the one sending the aliens. However Rook notices that one of the ants is holding an extremely powerful Kormite power core and tries to retrieve it, leaving Ben to fight Animo. Ben tells him to hurry and dials Swampfire again, but turns into Rath instead. Rath defeats three ants, but the ants soon outnumber him. After Rook saves him from the multiple ants, Ben then turns into a new grasshopper-like alien he names Crashhopper. Crashhopper easily beats the ants and begins fighting Animo. Khyber's Dog suddenly shows up. Crashhopper tells Animo to call the dog off, but Animo replies it isn't his. It turns into Mucilator and sticks Crashhopper onto a slimy part of his body. Khyber comes and tries to kill Ben with his sword, but Rook saves Ben. Ben destroys Animo's helmet using which he was able to control the ants. Therefore the ants go mad and attack Mucilator. Khyber and his pet flee while Animo is arrested again. He swears revenge again. Major Events *Crashhopper gets unlocked and makes his first appearance. *Rath and Echo Echo make their Omniverse debuts. *Diamondhead makes his Omniverse debut with 16 year old Ben. *Dr. Animo makes his Omniverse debut. *Slamworm and Mucilator make their debut. Omnitrix Aliens Debuts *Diamondhead (Omniverse debut with 16 year old Ben) *Echo Echo (Omniverse debut) *Rath (Omniverse debut) *Crashhopper (first appearance) Nemetrix Aliens Debuts *Slamworm (first appearance) *Mucilator (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Plumbers **Blukic (cameo) **Driba (cameo) **Other Plumbers (cameo) Flashback Characters *Ben Tennyson (10 and 11 years old; cameo) *Gwen Tennyson (10 and 11 years old; cameo) Villains *Dr. Animo (first re-appearance) *Mutant Ants (first appearance) *Khyber *Khyber's Dog Flashback Villains *Dr. Animo (cameo) **Mutant Frog (first re-appearance; cameo) **Mutant Kangaroo (first appearance; cameo) **Mutant Snail (first appearance; cameo) Aliens Used By Ben *Diamondhead (first re-appearance by 16 year old Ben) *Echo Echo (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, intended alien was Swampfire) *Rath (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, intended alien was Swampfire) *Crashhopper (first appearance) By Khyber's Pet *Slamworm (first appearance) *Mucilator (first appearance) Naming and Translations Quotes Errors Sole error.png|Diamondhead's sole error Error Echo.png|Error right eye No ant goo.png|No goo Error in Rath's necks.png|Rath's neck is orange rath error torso.png|Rath's torso is orange No OmnitrixOV.PNG|No Omnitrix Splash! again.png|The symbol on the Proto-Tool is disproportionate *In one scene, the sole of Diamondhead's foot was black instead of green. *In one scene, Echo Echo's right eye doesn't have its black outline. *In the scene, where Rook splashes goo on Ben's face, the Omnitrix symbol on the Proto-Tool is disproportionate. *When Ben and Rook are behind Dr. Animo and Ben calls him, the Ant goo was not on Ben and Rook's body. *In one scene, Rath's neck was orange instead of white. *In one scene, Rath's torso was orange instead of white. *At the end scene, in one shot in the truck where Ben is talking to Rook, the Omnitrix is missing. *Arctiguana is mistakenly in the credits when he didn't appear at all. Allusions *The title It Was Them is a play on the name of the Warner Bros. pictures black and white science fiction film "Them!" which is about giant ants as well. Trivia *Rath uses the "Sirius Butt-Kicking" move that he used against Manny in Above and Beyond. *Rath also uses "Cosmic Drop" which he used against the second custom-made Techadon robot in Greetings from Techadon. *This episode was aired as the fifth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse in South East Asia and as the seventh episode in France. *Ben states he gets more alien attacks than tokyo, reffering to the monster movies made in japan. *Cartoon Network Asia accidentally labeled this episode as Have I Got a Deal for You on their website. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes Category:Khyber arc Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Episodes Written by David McDermott